


Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer

by shinnyluvssuju



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnyluvssuju/pseuds/shinnyluvssuju
Summary: Nikki had always had mutual feelings for the seventeen year old Tommy, but would never let it go beyond a kiss. Nikki promises that will change on Tommy's eighteenth birthday. Smut ensues





	Take a Picture, It'll Last Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I was obsessed with the fact that Tommy was 17 when he joined the crue and thinking Nikki would make himself wait because he would be too guilty fucking a minor and yeah we love the sex enjoy

They were alone, and suddenly what Nikki had hoped for all night suddenly became the thing that scared him the most. He kept telling himself to do something, say something, but he remained frozen in place. God, why did he have to be so awkward?

Tommy exhaled and stretched out. "Sooo..." 

Nikki pounded his beer and nearly threw the can onto the coffee table. "We could um, watch a movie or something, I--" 

"Nikki," Tommy interrupted, a new kind of demanding tone that Nikki had never heard from him before. "Can we cut this out? I know you're afraid that I wont want you or whatever, but come on! Why would I still be trying if I didnt want you? And you said that when i turned eighteen--" 

"I know what i said," Nikki interjected. He was too embarrassed to hear it out loud. 

"So?" Tommy leaned over towards Nikki, closer than they had ever really been before. "Are you gonna give me my birthday present or what?" 

Nikki swallowed. He wanted to, so desperately, but he was petrified. All he could do was nod. Thankfully Tommy wasnt as dumb as he looked, and he knew he would have to be the one to take charge if anything was going to happen. He roughly grabbed Nikki's face and pulled him into a kiss, their first in a year. Nikki forgot how intoxicating it was. Within seconds he was grabbing Tommy just as passionately and returning the kiss tenfold, and he didnt even know he was doing it. 

Nikki pulled him close so Tommy straddled him, making them nearly chest to chest. Nikki's breath caught at the close contact, and Tommy, the cocky motherfucker, noticed. He felt Tommy smirk against his lips, which didnt help. 

Nikki's mind was wiped clean from every worry he had prior. He didnt care that Tommy might reject him. He didnt care that he was being a little creepy by groping an eighteen year old (at least he waited, right?). He didnt even care that he was still a little bit scared. He just wanted Tommy. Every touch and breath and slight sound escaping Tommy's lips just intensified it all. It had all caught up to Nikki in that moment that he hadnt had sex in a year. All the days he spent touching himself and wishing it were Tommy caught up, too. He needed this. All the other bullshit could be pushed aside. 

Nikki opened his mouth to speak, but a moan came out instead. He tried again. "My room," he panted. "Now." 

Tommy pulled him off the couch and kept kissing him as they moved slowly towards the hallway. When they made it there Nikki shoved him up against the wall, hard, and Tommy grinned back at him, breathless. 

"You've never been with a guy, huh?" Nikki asked him, low in his ear. Tommy groaned as Nikki started rubbing him over his pants. "I'll make sure I'm the first, and best, one." 

"Fuck," Tommy said and pulled Nikki to his lips again. They made it to Nikki's room and fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and kisses. 

Tommy wasnt a virgin, but he wasnt an expert, either. Nikki knew he wouldnt have to try too hard to get Tommy to the point where he was putty in his hands, but he was gonna give it his all anyway. It would make it even better for Tommy. And Tommy was never going to forget this moment, not if Nikki had anything to do with it. 

Nikki was on top of him, taking off Tommy's belt and unbuttoning his pants as fast as humanly possible. When he tried to pull down Tommy's jeans and they were too tight to take off with ease, they both started laughing. Nikki had never laughed with someone he was about to fuck. It was different. It was good. He pulled Tommy's shirt off and caught himself staring for a second. Tommy was unreal. The fact that any of this was happening was unreal. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Tommy said, and they both couldn't help but laugh again. Nikki was still smiling while he kissed Tommy's neck. He bit down hard and Tommy gasped a little. A perfect response. Nikki kept kissing him down to his chest, leaving purposeful marks anywhere he could. 

"Yeah, gimme something to look at tomorrow," Tommy said, fingers tangling into Nikki's hair. Nikki moaned as he sucked and bit one last mark onto Tommy's chest. Now it was time for the real fun. 

Nikki laid kisses right above Tommy's boxers, and Tommy moved his hips up on instinct. Nikki pushed them down with a strong hand. "Nuh uh," he said. "Not yet." 

"Fucking shit, Nikki," Tommy gasped. "Why'd you make me wait so long for this?" 

"Dont ask stupid questions," Nikki said, taking off his shirt and throwing it on the floor. 

"You're so hot," Tommy said as he stared, nearly in a whisper. 

Nikki smirked and rubbed Tommy's erection over his underwear. Fuck, it was just like he had imagined. Nikki guessed it was right what they say about men over six feet tall. He put Tommy out of his misery and pulled down his boxers. Nikki licked the tip of Tommy's dick and Tommy shuddered at the sensation. He kept up teasing him and pushing down Tommy's hips until Tommy was flat out begging Nikki to suck him off. Tommy was lucky that Nikki wanted it just as bad. In a second he took Tommy completely in his mouth, and Nikki moaned around him. This was completely insane and beyond anything Nikki could have possibly imagined. Tommy blurted out swear after swear, and Nikki decided he was gonna give up playing the dominance game. He loosened his grip on Tommy's hips, and Tommy instantly bucked his hips. Once Tommy realized Nikki wasnt going to stop him, he began to see what he could get away with. 

He started fucking Nikki's mouth, who expertly relaxed his throat and was able to take it without gagging very much. Tommy's eyes were glued on the sight as he moaned Nikki's name over and over. Nikki could've kept doing that for hours, but Tommy sounded like he was getting close, and Nikki wasnt finished with him yet. 

He pulled away and Tommy looked at him puzzled as he opened a drawer and looked through it. "Bored of me already?" Tommy asked, and Nikki actually laughed out loud. 

"Bored?" Nikki asked, turning around with a small bottle in his hand. "I havent even started yet!" 

"I am going to die," Tommy announced. "You are going to be the cause of my death." 

"That's kinda cool though, isnt it?" Nikki asked, crawling back up on the bed. "I mean, most people die from something boring like cancer. Your grave will say "Tommy Lee, dicked down to death" and people will come from miles around to see it." 

"I'll be a legend for sure," Tommy laughed. "But how do I know you're not all talk?" 

Nikki raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" 

Tommy simply shrugged. 

"Oh, you're gonna regret that," Nikki smirked. "You have no idea who you're dealing with." 

"Its the opposite, I know exactly who I'm dealing with," Tommy replied. 

Nikki stared down at him in wonder. No one wanted him, ever. People wanted to fuck him, but no one really ever wanted him. This was someone who knew the whole deal, knew Nikki pretty much backwards and forwards and still wanted to do this. It seemed impossible. Second guessing yourself definitely isnt hot though, Nikki reminded himself, so he snapped out of it. 

Nikki sucked Tommy's dick again, this time agonizingly slow as he attempted to slide a slick finger inside of him. By the sounds Tommy was making, his discomfort would probably prevent him from coming as Nikki sucked him off. Honestly though, Nikki was making sure to be careful. This was sort of a high pressure moment, and he didnt wanna ruin this sort of thing for Tommy forever if he didnt have a good time. And fuck, Nikki didnt want this to be the only time he and Tommy would do this. 

"I know its weird," Nikki said sheepishly, trying his best to be reassuring. He kissed Tommy's thigh. "Bear with me." 

"Trust me," Tommy said breathless. "I will." 

"Pay attention, too. You better do this to me sometime." Tommy groaned, and Nikki laughed. 

"I dont think I know my name right now," Tommy said. "You'll have to remind me." 

"Fair enough," Nikki smiled. He couldnt help but touch himself as he worked on Tommy, who noticed this and ran with it. 

"You thinking about me fucking you?" he asked, and Nikki moaned, resting his head on Tommy's thigh. "I'd make it so good for you. You know I would." 

Nikki decided Tommy needed to be knocked down a peg, so he slid another finger in him. This worked. "I know you would. I've imagined it so many times." 

"Me too," Tommy gritted out. "Just fucking pinning you down and slamming my dick in you over and over..." 

Nikki took a deep breath and stopped touching himself. He knew if he kept going he was going to finish. Embarrassing, considering he was supposed to be the one with more experience, but Tommy threw him way off kilter. 

Nikki took a long time fingering him, but if he didn't, it would not be fun (for Tommy anyway). He wasnt used to taking such care in this task. Either he fucked people who were already used to it, or the people that fucked Nikki always did it rather quickly. Nikki always thought the pain was half the fun, for him anyway. He knew other people were not really like that. Nikki didnt mind at all though, because Tommy's eyes were locked to his and every once in a while he'd pull Nikki close for a passionate kiss. Tommy seemed to be a bit of a romantic. Nikki never thought this was something he would actually enjoy. 

"Please just fuck me," Tommy panted. "I can't wait anymore." 

"Are you sure?" Nikki asked in a truly serious tone. 

"Yes," he insisted. 

Nikki still thought Tommy was just being eager, but obliged anyway. He took out his fingers and started to coat his dick in lube. Tommy laid there on the bed breathless, his long hair all messed up and pressed against his face. What a beautiful fucking mess. 

Nikki went between Tommy's spread legs and brought their faces so close their foreheads nearly touched. "Tell me if I hurt you," Nikki said. 

"Shut up," Tommy smiled and kissed him. 

Nikki pressed his tip against the entrance and Tommy wrapped his arms around Nikki's neck. The more he slowly pushed the more he could feel Tommy's fingernails dig into his skin. He was so tight, and Tommy kept urging him on, so how could he not? 

"I cant believe you're letting me do this with you," Tommy said in an airy way like he probably meant to have that remain just a thought.

"Letting? Tommy, that's-- you're ridiculous." Nikki cut his own thoughts short because now he was all the way in Tommy and it was out of this world. He stayed there for a moment just to annoy Tommy, then slowly started to pull out a bit. 

"Ugh, fuck," Tommy yelled out. "Fuck, yes." 

That was all Nikki needed to hear. He pushed in and out of him slowly a few times until he experimentally thrust in hard. Tommy cried out with a sound that Nikki wasnt sure was pleasure or pain, so he tried again. "Holy shit," Nikki moaned as Tommy tightened his grip on him and cried out his name. 

"Harder Nikki, dont stop," Tommy urged, and Nikki obeyed. Maybe Tommy was like him after all. 

Nikki knew he wasnt going to last much longer, and there was something he wanted to do. "Get on your hands and knees," he practically growled with lust. Tommy did so immediately. Nikki pushed into him from behind this time and grabbed a rough handful of Tommy's brown hair, pulling. It was incredible. The closeness, the tightness, Tommy constantly egging him on, Nikki being completely in control was starting to become too much. He pulled out fast, and at the loss of contact Tommy laid back down on his back to look at him. Nikki jacked himself off furiously until he came onto Tommy's perfect skin. 

Once he caught his breath, Nikki cleared his throat and said, "It takes a few times for it to, you know, actually work and not just be pain." He leaned down placing a kiss on Tommy's forehead, who chuckled a bit. Nikki touched him and kissed his lips, his neck, muttered compliments and words of admiration into Tommys ear as he worked him to completion. The sound of Tommy coming would be cemented into his mind for weeks. 

They laid down on the bed together for a while in silence, catching their breaths. "Cigarettes," Nikki complained. "In my jacket. Too lazy." 

"Sucks," Tommy responded, and Nikki punched him on the arm. 

"So does this mean that like, i dont have to buy you a gift now?" Nikki asked. 

"This year I'll let it slide. Next year, I'm not so sure."


End file.
